


Another Irregular Day

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: The Tick (TV 1994), The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, oversized, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Just another typical day for Arthur, becomes anything but.





	Another Irregular Day

**Author's Note:**

> So i got hooked on Amazon's The Tick, and i adore this couple. So then i realized how much of an Uke Arthur is and decided there needs to be another smutty fic. I wrote this one in a hurry just so u know, for all of the mistakes. Also In this au arthur still goes to his accountant work.

Arthur wakes up one morning, and everything was per usual. The tick was fumbling with the TV blabbering on about Justice. The normal workday routine was halfway done and right on schedule his sister calls checking up on him. Except today was a little different in that Dot decided to ask Arthur something that would set him on a different path.

”Why don’t you try dating?”

Five simple words that makes his mind whirl and zone out. He imagines large warm arms around his waist holding him. And suddenly as if a Dam broke lose his mind began to veer off course and dive straight into the deep end. He’s imagining strong hands holding his hips in place as someone plows into him with reckless abandon and slutty moans drip from his mouth. When dream him opens his eyes to see it’s none other than the tick thrusting into him! Arthur squeaks and dives right back into reality ashamed of what just transpired in his brain. 

“Are you okay Arthur, what happened?”

”Nothing, I just zoned out a little I’m sorry. Just please don’t meddle with my sex life. Or lack thereof.”

”That’s fine maybe it’s not a good idea for you to find someone just yet anyway?”

”I, wha? Maybe, look Dot I don’t have time for this. I’ve got to go, see you later!”He hangs up and turns to see Tick right behind him.

”Whoa!””Did I scare you chum?”

”Yeah! Anyway Tick I have to go to work will you stay here for the time being?”

”Not the pretend job again?!”

”I need to have a relatively normal life Tick. I need to prove to Dot and Mom that I can take care of myself. Plus we need money for things like coffee and rent.”

”Fine chum, but can I go out on patrol?”

”No!”

”What about all of the crime and evil doers? Lady Justice never sleeps!”

”Alright alright fine! You can go on patrol, just try not to make too big of a scene. Nothing that the news crew will catch wind of.”

”Catching wind? Are these news crews supers? Can they fly?”

”No! Just, don’t draw attention to yourself. Be like a spy or a ninja! Yeah like a ninja. I’ll be back in a few hours bye!”

Arthur struggles to get everything he needs and rushes by Tinfoil Kevin who’s coming towards his apartment. 

“Hey Kevin please keep an eye on him for me. Don’t let him cause too much of a scene. And don’t eat everything in the fridge, bye!” He runs off towards his job worried that he won’t find his sister waiting to drive him. Back upstairs Tick was confused about what he overheard Arthur say to his sister when Kevin walks in. 

“Hello Tinfoil Kevin!”

”Hi Tick, Arthur said to watch over you.”

”Good! Would you like to go on Patrol with me?”

”Sure.””As they turn to leave Tick remembered something he wanted to ask Kevin.

”My good friend Kevin, I have a question. What is sex?”

 

\-----Hrs Later-----

Today couldn’t have been harder to focus. With only an hour of work left to go anxiety started to seep into his veins. Everyday he was worried that he would come back to find the tick destroying the apartment fighting a villain or worse completely vanished. Making him begin to think this was all a dream. But today it was more than that thought that invaded his mind. All day long images from this morning had been popping up and assaulting his senses. And every time it took the strength of gods to will them away before it was too late. The click of the analog clock ticked away as he prayed it would go faster. Then finally, with five minutes to go he began packing up and rushes out of there. 

He checks his phone for any news or messages he missed and he thanks whatever God he prayed to that the Tick hadn’t made national headlines. On his way home he passes Tinfoil Kevin and asks him if everything went okay.

”We’re both alright, we stopped some burglaries that’s all.”Satisfied Arthur starts walking up his steps to his apartment.

”Hey go easy on the big guy okay.”Confused but too tired to ask why he enters his apartment and finds the tick nowhere in sight. The only sign that anyone was here at all was his laptop open on the table. Too tired to even care what the Tick had to borrow it for he bee-lined to his bed and collapsed onto it. As he finally feels the sweet lull of sleep overtake him he swears the bed dips and strong arms embrace him. No longer sure if he is even dreaming anymore he decides to hell with it and indulge in it before passing out. 

 

\----Hrs later---  
Arthur wakes to find he feels like he’s slept great for the first time in a long time and a feeling of security he hasn’t felt before. He stretches and finds it’s because of the tick sleeping behind him. Eyes widen and he startles awake and falls out of the bed. 

“Good morning Chum!”

”What, it’s still dark out what time is it?””

”12am on the dot! Not your sister Dot, but-”

”I get it, wow I must’ve really been tired.”

”You sure were partner!”

”Hey so why did you sleep here, you usually sleep on the sofa or somewhere else?”

”Your bed looked comfy, also there’s an Arthur in it.”Arthur shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

”Hey what do you want for dinner? There should be something I could make or here we go! Frozen Pizza!”

”If it’s Frozen how will we eat it chum?””Sometimes The Tick’s child like ignorance was adorable. 

“Just let me handle it.”

About half an hour later Arthur sat next to Tick on the couch eating and watching some sort of nature documentary. Different colored birds fluttered around on screen and a hypnotizing wonder shown bright in Ticks eyes. Watching a giant invincible superhero show the same sort of innocent curiosity as a child warmed his heart. But just when everything was peaceful his mind had fueled him images of broad shoulders and big arms wrapping around him. He willed himself to stop before the images took a turn down the gutter. 

“Arthur do you think we could get a bird?”

”Maybe, but birds eat bugs you know.”

”Surely those little birds couldn’t eat the Tick.”The shorter man felt an urge to sleep tug at his senses and wished his friend a goodnight. 

“I think I’m going to hit the hay Tick. You know go to sleep.”

”Oh, right good idea chum! Tomorrow will be a busy day filled to the brim of crime fighting!”

”Sure, whatever. Goodnight Tick.”Arthur unceremoniously dropped onto his bed praying that he will fall asleep instantly rather than get tormented by the same thoughts that have been plaguing him all day. To no avail he tossed and turned and then the object of his problems curled up behind him. Large arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him into a broad chest. 

“Tick?”

”Yes, Arthur?”

”What are you doing?”

”You looked distressed so I thought I’d give you a hug.”

”Oh, well I’m okay. You don’t have to stay.”

”Okay.” Tick being as oblivious as ever didn’t get the hint and kept spooning him. The smaller man gave up and attempted to sleep again. 

“Arthur, my little crime fighting friend?”

”Yes?””I just remembered I wanted to talk to you.”

”Okay, about what?”

”What you call sex.”Arthur’s eyes couldn’t have shot open faster or wider, and like earlier he fell of the bed. 

“What?! How did you hear about that, where did you hear about that?”

”You were talking to your sister on your little do hickey. And you left so I asked Kevin.”

”You asked Kevin about sex? Oh god I can only imagine how that went. Anyway it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

”Okay, but he showed me on your electric book.”

”My laptop?! That’s why, oh god.”He knew the search history was going to be filled with crazy sites. “So I’m almost afraid to ask. What’s your question then Tick?”

”I would like to try it with you.”Suddenly Arthur felt petrified as if someone poured cement into his veins. Never had he ever thought he would have this conversation, or that the Tick would even be able to give consent. Or even that he would think of him in any sexual way. Even though the thoughts that filtered through his brain today would say otherwise. 

“Tick, do you know what you’re asking?”

”Yes, Kevin said it is done between two adults that love each other. Then he made sure to tell me that I am an adult and that I must get a Yes first. So what will it be chum?” 

What would it be? Arthur had no idea what to think, all manner of possibilities and reasons for and against started invading his brain. Sweat poured down his forehead then his brain shut off, ceasing all thoughts. And out of seemingly nowhere, he gains a confidence he never knew he had and throws caution to the wind. He pounces on him pushing the larger man into the bed and kisses him like his life depended on it. Strong arms embrace him like in his dreams and he feels those lips he’s dreamed of welcome him. The kisses become more and more heated and he could feel his blood surging downward and before he knew it he was grinding onto him. 

Somewhere deep down inside of Arthur was a confident sex driven animal that not even he knew existed until this moment. It took over him and he ripped off his own shirt, desperate for any and all contact from the hulking man beneath him. He slides out of his boxers and surges down for another hungry kiss. All the while grinding down onto the noticeable bulge. Arthur knew if he kept this up he wasn’t going to last. It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this. He grabbed some lotion from the side table and lubbed up two thick blue fingers and thrusted them inside his hole. The shorter man doubled over and fell further onto Tick’s chest from the sheer force of it. 

It really had been a long time since he’d done anything remotely close to this. But after adjusting to the intrusion he began encouraging the tick to move his fingers. And soon enough he started impaling himself on those thick digits. He was losing it, if they continued like this he wasn’t going to last much longer. Arthur reached back only to realize he doesn’t know if the Tick even has a penis or it was just trapped under the suit. And if so how to release it?

“Tick?!”

”Hmm? What is it my beautiful crime fighting partner?”He had blushed to the endearment even if he knew the Tick always calls him that. 

“How do I take off your suit?”

”My suit?”

”It’s just, um your bulge. Is it just that or do you have a you know um a penis?”

”A what?” Realizing he might have to regroup and find a simpler word or phrase.”A dongle stick?”

”Oh yes, lemme see.”The tick looks off into the distance as if he’s trying to remember something from his past. 

All the while Arthur was rubbing circles on the bulge when suddenly his hand was filled with a whole lot of man. Startled he looked back to confirm that indeed it was a dick and a giant one at that. He gulped in fear that he might have gotten way in over his head. As the Tick slowly pulled out his fingers Arthur decided to hell with it, he already came this far. Plus this whole situation was either a messed up dream or a once in a lifetime thing. He grabs more lotion and his own precum and lathered up the pulsing cock and lined himself up sinking down slowly. At first it was just the head and he started to feel the burn, how his insides ached stretching over such an enormous girth. The burning sensation finally morphed into a feeling of euphoria. He never knew it could feel this good, his head was thrown back and he moaned so loud he swore the whole building could hear him

Sliding down further he kept going until finally his ass landed on strong hips. He opened his eyes and to his disbelief he somehow took that monstrous dick to the root. Struck by an overwhelming feeling of power he sat up and sank back down in record time. Bouncing on that wondrous cock, feeling filled to the very brim and overflowing with a feeling of bliss. Tension grew stronger he felt himself and the man below him tense up. It wasn’t that far away now, when the dam broke loose and he released a delicious moan that would shame sluts everywhere. Strings of cum splattered both his and the ticks chest. His muscles contracted and milked the throbbing member inside of him. Strong arms engulfed him and brought him down to a searing kiss. He felt a river of cum leak out of his ass with the shifting movement. The smaller man laid on top feeling more sexed out than he ever felt in his life. Slowly the giant cock slipped out and disappeared under the suit’s material.

They both laid in each other’s arms basking in the afterglow.”Can we do that again Arthur?”

”Yes later.”He pecks the Tick’s lips and wishes him a good night.


End file.
